Isamu Aldena
Información Es el padre de Rin y Fidio. Él habia sacrificado su vida por salvar a su hija.Consiguió mucha fama tras haber ganado con su equipo de Italia 3 años seguidos la mundial,cuando era joven,con esto fue muy conocido en muchos países. Apariencia Es de estatura alta,su piel tiene un color vainilla,sus ojos son azules oscuros,su cabello es corto por el cuello y de un color verde oscuro casi marron.Viste una camisa blanca con una chaqueta verde por encima y unos panalones baqueros normalmente suele llevar una cadena de oro en el cuello. Personalidad Es un chico tranquilo y paciente y muy dulce no se mete en problemas,es romantico cuando esta enamorado de alguien,también suele ser bastante divertido.Cuando alguien hace daño ha alguien que le importa le planta cara a la persona que le hizo daño e intenta proteger a la persona quien protege.Esta lleno de valor. Argumento Isamu murió por culpa de un accidente de tráfico.Todo empezó una tarde cuando la familia decidió dar un paseo por la capital de Italia,estuvieron todo el dia fuera hasa el anochecer,lo habían pasado bastante bien ese dia Isamu no se esperaba que su muerte estuviera cerca.De regreso a su casa pasaban por un paso de peatón cuando lo cruzaron un poco más adelante Isamu tuvo la sensación de que una presencia faltaba,miró a su alrededor y vio que su hija no estaba,miró hacia atrás y la vio que estaba en la carretera conjiendo la pelota que se le habia caido.Empezó a caminar hacia su hija cuando pudo ver que un camión se dirigía a ella con mucha velocidad Isamu empezó a correr lo más rápido que podia pero el camión era demasiado rápido y no paraba,el corrió aún más entonces pudo observar que no le daria tiempo de cogerla en brazos y salir de la carretera,el camión los habria atropellado a los dos,no se lo pensó dos veces lo unico que queria era salvar a su hija y era su vida o la de ella,preferia morir antes de que ella muriese.Llegó hasta ella la empujó de la carretera miro un momento hacia delante,el camión ya casi lo tenia encima,el corazón le latia a toda prisa el pecho le ardia como si tuviera fuego el su interior pero en ese momento todo paso rápido ya estaba tirado en el suelo en los ultimos momentos escuchaba una voz cerca de él,unos llantos y alguien que le cojia de la mano pero ya no volvio a sentir nada. Dias más tarde Isamu despertó milagrosamente junto a un hombre llamada Daisuke Endo,el cual de explicó que lo habian intentado asesinar,todo planeado por un hombre que queria borrar el fútbol y todas sus leyendas de la faz de la Tierra para así probocar una guerra y él era un objetivo.Isamu empezó a trabajar y colaborar con Daisuke entrenando a The Little Giants '''para poder llegar al FFi.Isamu ocultó su identidad bajo el nombre de '''Takeda Suzuki,ya que,si revelaba su verdadera identidad podrian atentar contra su vida o con la de su familia otra vez y podrian descubrir también la identidad de Daisuke debido a la relación que tienen ambos. Familia *Aika Aldena (esposa). *Fidio Aldena (hijo mayor). *Rin Aldena (hija menor). *Shiro Fubuki (yerno). *Izumi Fubuki (nieta). *Darnell Aldena (nieto). Curiosidades *El fue el capitán y delantero de Orfeo en su tiempo. *Su nombre ``'Isamu'´´significa valor. *Es una persona bastante fuerte y valiente. *En la cadena tiene una foto de el su esposa y sus hijos. *Lo que más ama en el mundo es a sus hijos y a su esposa. *De pequeño siempre le gusto mucho jugar al fútbol. *Su dorsal era el 10. *Es el entrenador del equipo Raimon oc. *La primera vez que conoció a Aika fue cuando ella entrenaba con el equipo de animadoras haciendo una torre,ella cayó pero Isamu la salvo. *Desarrolló una gran amistad con Taro Ozawa cuando los dos eran jóvenes. *Tiene la manía de sacudirle el pelo a su hijo Fidio Aldena,en cambio con su hija tiene la manía de tocarle en la frente con el dedo indice y echarla un poco hacia atrás. *Su cumpleaños es el 31 de octubre,el dia de los ``muertos vivientes´´. *Tanto el como su esposa cumplen en el mes de octubre. *Tiene la misma voz que Ulquiorra Cifer en japonés de la serie Bleach. *Posee la misma voz en español que Suzuno,Kabuto de Naruto y Ted de como conocí a vuestra madre. Galería Marco Bianchi.jpg Isamu y Aika chibi.jpg La primera vez que te mire by Miku love.png Aika y isamu by kay.png|Isamu y Aika by kay Isamu y Rin Bad Apple.gif IsamuAika by Miku love.jpg Isamu death.png Want you to be by my By Miku love.png Isamu Aldena.png Isamu y Taro de jóvenes ¡Salvados! by Miku and Luka.png Isamu Aldena 2.png Isamu y Aika abrazo.png Isamu y Fidio abrazo.png Takeda Suzuki.png|Takeda Suzuki Isamu y Aika 2.png Isamu y Kaoru chibis by Luka and Miku.png Isamu and Aika kiss.png Isamu y Aika seiyuus.jpg Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Dorsal 10 Categoría:Capitanes Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Personajes tipo luz Categoría:Personajes con el pelo marrón Categoría:Entrenadores Categoría:Personajes tipo electricidad Categoría:Personajes extranjeros Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Padres Categoría:Jugadores de Orfeo Categoría:Familia Aldena